


Glaukos

by may10baby



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Complete, M/M, Malec, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane is a wealthy merchant that sails the open seas to sell his wares. When a dangerous storm throws him overboard, he's lucky to be saved by a gorgeous, young man with black hair and blue eyes and...a fish tail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

 

If they made it through this voyage alive, Magnus was going to dump Raphael in the Loss Port and be done with him. The sailor had managed to bluff his way into becoming the first mate of Magnus' merchant ship a few weeks back and Magnus was regretting it now. When Magnus' captain, an older gentleman with a love of alcohol, had disappeared off the stern in a drunken stupor a few days ago Raphael had risen to the position of captain, and he was doing a _terrible_ job of it.

 

Even now the ship lurched precariously, the paperweights on top of Magnus' desk tumbling off the side and to the floor. The silk merchant cast a worried glance out the smoky glass of his cabin window. He couldn't see anything of the storm outside. Its rough waves were only visible when lightning cracked across the sky, revealing seas high enough to swallow the ship whole. Earlier Magnus had heard the more experienced members of the crew mentioning ominous things amongst their peers as the clouds darkened around them. Magnus had been worried, and rightfully so.

 

The ship jerked wildly enough that Magnus nearly fell out of his chair. The merchant clung to his desk, his tax papers fluttering to the ground. Magnus had no love of storms, especially not on the open ocean. Though he'd grow up on the coastline and spent a fair amount of time in the ocean, he knew better than to venture out into the water during a storm. Everyone did, whether it was old wives’ tales of monsters in the deep or common sense that kept them out.

 

A loud crack echoed through the room, causing Magnus startle, clutching at his chest. The crack was followed by a crash that rocked the ship hard enough to throw Magnus from his chair entirely. Magnus landed hard on his side, groaning as he rolled onto his back, wincing in pain.

 

The younger sailors had laughed at him behind his back when he’d boarded a few weeks ago. With his silk cloths and fashionable attire, the sailors thought Magnus was too 'soft' for the open ocean.

 

And they were right.

 

Magnus rolled to his knees, doing his best to ignore the ache in his side. He gripped the desk for support as he climbed to his feet, stumbling for the door as the ship rocked back and forth, its movements even more wild than before.

 

The merchant pushed his cabin door open and the storm answered, roaring loudly and spraying seawater into his face. Magnus pushed onto the main deck, looking around into the darkness. Lightning flashed on occasion, lighting up the sailors on deck like dancing spirits. He turned to the nearest sailor, latching tightly onto their arm.

 

“Where's Raphael?” He yelled over the roar of the storm.

 

“By the stern!” The sailor yelled back, before running off to tie down a line. Magnus scrambled his way over to stern, climbing the stairs that led above the captain's quarters.

 

Raphael was standing there, barking orders at a group of sailors. When they dispersed Magnus grabbed onto the newly made captain, more so to keep steady than to get Raphael's attention.

 

“What happened?” He yelled over the crash of waves around them.

 

“The mast broke!” Raphael yelled back, eyes wide with panic.

 

“It broke?” Lightning cracked again, and Magnus saw in the brief light that the topmast was indeed broken, the long piece of wood hanging off the side of the ship precariously. It's sails whipped about wildly in the wind, soaked with rain. “How did it bre-” The ship lurched as the top of the mast slipped into the ocean. Magnus fell back onto the ground, his body sliding across the wet deck. He reached out, his hands slipping as he rolled farther away from Raphael. Magnus uttered a cry before he slammed into the railing of the ship, tumbled over it, and fell into the ocean below.

 

The impact with the water was like being slapped. The current pushed him up once, his head and torso clearing the surface. He inhaled once before the water dragged him back under.

 

Magnus sunk down, seeing nothing but darkness when he opened his eyes. There was no light to swim to, no way to tell where the surface was. He couldn't have fought the current anyway; it threw his body around, twisting him about until it was all he could do to hold his breath.

 

He had to remain calm. It was like being pulled into a riptide. He had to remain calm and do his best not to fight the current; doing so would only tire him out more and bring his death even closer.

 

Magnus was a practical man. He knew he would die someday, but the idea of drowning in the ocean at such a young (and often lied about) age wasn't his favorite by far. His pulse picked up and he looked around desperately, hoping the current would allow him to take another breath of air. He needed to know where the surface was. He needed a light source, whether it was lightning or the light of the ship's lanterns, to guide him to the surface.

 

After a few more seconds of frantic searching, Magnus saw a light spark in the distance. It flickered in a silvery light similar to the moon, and Magnus swam for it desperately.

 

He fought the current and the nagging sensation that he was actually swimming down instead of up. The light grew steadily closer, until finally Magnus could see that it was two lights side by side, and they were swimming at him in return. Magnus watched in confusion as they grew larger and brighter and suddenly something slammed into him hard, knocking him into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

When Magnus woke up, he was sure he had died and gone to hell.

 

He couldn't see the sky above him, only black stone with jagged stalactites that drooped down at him like teeth. It was only after a moment of careful, panicked observation that Magnus realized he wasn't in hell. There was no fire, and Raphael wasn't sprawled out on his ass nearby.

 

He was lying on the sandy shore of a cave, facing a small lake. There was light coming from the water, almost as bright as daylight. Magnus wondered where the light was coming from, given that there was no source of sunlight that he could see. The ceiling above was solid rock, and he couldn’t make out any holes to escape from. He finally realized that the light was coming from the walls themselves, more specifically whatever form of algae was growing on them. They glowed with a blue-white light, illuminating the clear water and shining brightly enough to cast light on the rest of the cave as well. Magnus could see a tunnel leading away from the lake under the surface, lined with the algae until the tunnel disappeared from his view.

 

Magnus had heard of glowing waters and jellyfish, but he'd never actually seen it before. At first he worried whether the water was safe to touch, but quickly realized that with no other entrance save the underwater tunnel, he'd probably been floating in it earlier.

 

As he was contemplating whether or not to try swimming into the tunnel and looking for an exit, he saw a dark, fast blur emerge from the mouth of the tunnel.

 

Magnus backed away from the water's edge as the dark form moved to the surface. He was expecting anything, but was still surprised to see a human head breach the water.

 

It was a young man, with pale skin and black hair that was so long it brushed against his jaw. His skin was marked in black tattoos in foreign symbols, and when he opened his eyes they were as blue as the sky.

 

The young man blinked at him, his expression full of a mix of surprise, curiosity and innocence. He was beautiful for a man, even for a woman. Magnus would have known, he loved people of both sexes.

 

The man was also the only other person Magnus had seen since he'd awoken, and it gave him hope that there was a city nearby that Magnus could be taken to.

 

“Hello,” Magnus greeted politely. The young man's eyes went wide and he immediately dove back under the water. Magnus was about to jump in to catch him, but as the man's head descended, the rest of his body kicked up. Where legs should have been was a large fish tail, the scales as black as his hair.

 

Magnus froze on the water's edge, watching as the dark shape disappeared underwater. Shock drained the strength from his legs and he fell to his knees in the sand, trying to process what he'd just witnessed. He already knew of course. He'd heard the tales of mermaids as a child, but he'd never actually witnessed one in _person_.

 

His mysterious visitor was a mermaid...er, merman, and it looked like Magnus was stuck in this cave until he came back.


	2. Introductions

 

Hypothetically, Magnus could have dove into the water to try and find a way out of this cave. But he had no idea where he was or how long the underwater tunnel was. He could be simply setting himself up to die by attempting it.

 

So he'd settled for exploring the cave he'd found himself in, wondering the entire time how he'd gotten here. The cave was small though, smaller than his probably now sunken ship. A small part of Magnus felt sad over the loss of his wares, as well as the lives of his crewmen, even Raphael, but a larger part was more focused on getting out of here. There would be time for mourning later.

 

In the back of the cave was a small, trickling waterfall pouring in from a crack the wall. It was fresh water, leading Magnus to believe that he was much closer to land than he'd originally thought. He looked up, studying the waterfall. It was little more than a stream that ran down the face of the wall, leading to a small pool in the stone that eventually ran off into the saltwater pool he'd woken up by. There was no conceivable way to reach the crack the water ran from, and even if he could, widening the crack somehow might just lead to him flooding the room he was in.

 

There was little else of interest, the floor was either stone towards the back of the cave, or sand near the lake. Magnus didn't particularly enjoy his temporary home, but it was better than being dead. He wondered if the cute merman from earlier would return, or if he was doomed to rot in this cave forever.

 

If that were the case then he'd risk swimming for the surface through the tunnel. Better to die fighting than lay down and waste away.

 

Magnus jumped when he heard splashing coming from the flooded end of the cave. He turned around to see his merman's head from the nose up sticking out of the water, watching him curiously with his bright blue eyes. Magnus walked back to the shore, kneeling down at the water's edge.

 

“I was wondering if you'd return.” Magnus said. The merman drifted closer, lifting his head out of the water. He opened his mouth, letting out a chirping noise, like that of a bird. Magnus blinked at him in surprise and the creature moved closer, chirping the entire time until he was floating in the shallows of the lake.

 

“I have no idea what you're saying.” Magnus answered, seeing the confusion in the merman's eyes. After a moment the merman lifted his arms out of the water, holding up a bundle of cloth. Magnus studied it, before realizing that it was a piece of blue silk from his ship.

 

“Were you there when my ship sank?” He asked, moving forward quickly enough that the merman shifted back. “Were there any other survivors?” He asked in a rush. The merman stared at him blankly and Magnus sighed in disappointment. He reached forward, taking the bundle from the merman's hands. “Thank you.” He said, not that it mattered.

 

He unwrapped the bundle, jumping back when he saw what was inside. Three colorful, dead fish, with their eyes wide open and scales glistening from the water, were laid out on the cloth.

 

“Er, fish. How lovely.” Magnus said, looking back at the creature with a weak smile. The merman smiled brightly back at him, and Magnus felt warmth pool in his stomach. He turned away quickly, staring down at the dead fish wrapped up in one of his finest silks to get rid of his budding arousal. The merman was a fish from the waist down. There was literally _no way_ that Magnus was doing anything sexual with him.

 

As focused on the fish as he was, Magnus also noticed that the merman had tucked a stone knife into the bundle. It resembled a fisherman's knife with the tip was curved into a vicious hook.

 

“Is this for...food?” He asked, looking back at the other man. The merman was watching him with curious eyes.

 

“You wouldn't happen to have a way of cooking this, would you?” He asked nervously. The creature stared back at him blankly. “Of course not. No fires underwater after all. I suppose you want me to eat it raw. Well, great.” Magnus had eaten raw fish before. He actually enjoyed it. But there was a large difference between eating raw fish and gutting the fish yourself and then eating the remains. He blinked when the merman reached out suddenly, grabbed the bundle and rolled it back up. The merman clicked his tongue at Magnus and disappeared under the water without another sound, leaving an utterly confused merchant in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was beginning to think his merman had left for good when the merman reappeared, bundle still in hand. With another click he set the bundle on the shore next to Magnus, who unwrapped it once again. Magnus was surprised to see that the fish had been cut and cleaned, leaving only their meat behind in neat rows. Magnus turned to the merman, flashing him a smile.

 

“Thank you. You're quite the delightful host.” His merman smiled back, his tail flicking back and forth in the water behind him. Magnus picked up a piece of meat from the collection. It was a pale white color, but didn’t look poisonous at all. He tossed it in his mouth, surprised by how chewy the meat was. It had a hint of saltiness, but that was to be expected from the seawater, and if anything it helped give the fish a bit of seasoning. Magnus ate the rest of the fish in just a few minutes. It wasn't exactly a filling meal, but it would curb his hunger. Magnus took a moment to walk to the waterfall and take a drink of water before he returned to the shore and the merman.

 

“Thank you,” Magnus said again, “I don't know where I'd be without you.” The merman clicked at him before swimming out into the lake and pulling himself onto a rock that rose slightly out of the water a few feet away. The rock was large, and was more than likely a fallen boulder. It was high enough that the merman could sit comfortably with half of his tail floating in the water. He settled down, stretching his arms over his head. Magnus couldn't help but appreciate the way the merman’s muscles flexed with the movement.

 

“A host whose name I don't even know.” Magnus mused, sitting back in the sand. “I think I'll name you Alec.” Magnus said conversationally. “Alec” was studying him from his rock, his blue eyes wide in confusion. “You seem like an Alec.” He explained. The merman didn't say anything, still watching him. So Magnus watched him back. Now that he could see Alec in his entirety he noticed other things about him. The tattoos on Alec's body were mainly black, but a few others dotted his skin in silver. He wasn't wearing any form of clothing, not that Magnus would have wanted him to. Alec was very tone, his arms muscular and his stomach well defined. Magnus felt his cheeks warming, even though he was in utter disbelief that he was ogling a _merman_ of all things.

 

Well, there were worse things in the world to admire, so Magnus let his gaze wander.

 

Black scales met skin at the curve of Alec's hip bones, and Magnus was surprised to see that the merman's tail sported fin rays that were almost clear in color, with a silver tint. There were long as well, their spines branching out from Alec's sides and reaching nearly the length of a man's arm. They looked lethal, and Magnus made a mental note to avoid them in the future. Alec's tail fin was black as well, though the scales were different. They carried a shine that reflected the light of the glowing algae in hues of blue.

 

“You really are attractive. For a merman. I bet all of the mermaids are after you.” Magnus almost laughed at that. “And a few mermen too.” Alec tilted his head slightly, chirping at Magnus again. “I have no idea what you're saying, Alec. Though I wish I did, I come off as a madman, sitting here, rambling to myself.” Magnus shook his head, laughing at himself. He did feel a little ridiculous, if not sad.

 

He looked up when he heard a loud splash, seeing Alec gliding towards him under the water. Alec resurfaced in the shallows in front of him, pulling himself up until he was settled comfortably in the sand, water pooling around his waist.

 

Alec pointed at Magnus with his finger. He chirped at him, two distinct noises, with one louder than the other. Magnus blinked, frowning in confusion. Alec leaned forward, close enough that his finger almost touched Magnus' chest. He chirped again, sounding firmer. He pointed at Magnus again. Magnus paused.

 

“Is that my name?” He asked. Alec merely tilted his head, tweeting at him again, sounding confused. After a moment Magnus tried to imitate the chirping noise he'd heard. Alec's eyes filled with laughter and he quickly slid back underwater. After a moment Magnus heard a series of muffled 'glubs', Alec's giggling creating a small rush of bubbles that breached the surface above his submerged head.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, his cheeks tingling with embarrassment.

 

“You can't blame me for trying.” He muttered, clearing his throat.

 

Alec resurfaced after a long moment, looking at Magnus and trying not to smile too widely. He pointed at Magnus again, chirped in the same way, and then pointed at himself. This time he made a soft whistle, followed by a clicking noise.

 

“And that's your name.” Magnus said, thoroughly put out. “I can't speak like a bird, or whatever language you speak, if that's what you're suggesting.” He pointed at himself. “Magnus.” He said. Alec stared at him in utter confusion. “Mag-nus.” The merchant repeated, more slowly.

 

To his surprised, Alec's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth hesitantly.

 

“Mach-nusss.” The mermaid tried slowly. Instead of laughing Magnus grinned at him in approval.

 

“Very good!” He said, impressed. Alec's tail flicked in the water behind him once, and Magnus could see the blush that went to Alec's cheeks. He really was adorable. “Well, just like you've named me...whatever it is you've named me, I've decided to call you Alec.” He pointed at the merman. “Alec.”

 

“Aah-lick.” The merman tried, the second syllable of his name sounding similar to the click he'd made earlier. Magnus nodded his head encouragingly. Alec grinned, looking pleased with him himself and Magnus smiled back.

 

They spent a long time chirping and speaking random words at each other. Alec's English improved drastically, though his understanding had a long ways to go. And judging by the way Alec smirked whenever Magnus tried to sound out a series of noises, Magnus was clearly doing something wrong.

 

After an hour or two of this, Alec twisted his head to look out to the tunnel, before he looked back at Magnus. He reached out, touching Magnus' hand with his own, letting out another series of chirps before he pushed himself back into the deeper parts of the lake. Magnus blinked, standing up and watching as Alec drifted out further to the tunnel.

 

“Are you leaving?” He asked, a mind panic building in the base of his chest. “When will you be back?” Alec whistled at him once, looking sad, before he slipped back under the water and into the tunnel.

 

Magnus watched the tunnel for a long moment, before he sat down on the sand. To be honest, he was sort of tired. Surviving being thrown overboard tended to do that to you after all. He had a feeling Alec would return, but he wasn't sure when. He certainly hoped the merman would return soon. Either way, he should get some sleep.

 

The merchant spread out across the sand, settling in after a moment. It wasn't too cold in the cave, and the sand was soft and comfortable. It made a decent bed, but Magnus still ached for his down comforter at home. He wondered if he would be able to communicate to Alec in a way to get him back to land, if that was even possible for him. Magnus imagined being stuck in this cave for the rest of life, and slept restlessly throughout the night.


	3. Discord

When Magnus woke the next morning it was because he heard the sound of splashing. The merchant looked over to see Alec resting in the shallows of the lake, watching Magnus with rapt attention.

 

“Good morning.” Magnus greeted, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up. There was sand in uncomfortable places, but Magnus wasn't too sure about swimming in the same water as Alec yet. He'd have to wait until the merman was gone to bathe. Alec grinned widely at the merchant and chirped back at him. Magnus paused, looking at Alec curiously. “How are you today?” Alec paused, looking away for a moment before clicking at him. Understanding shone in his eyes, and Magnus stared at him in confusion.

 

“Can you understand me now?” He asked. Alec nodded his head proudly, pointing out a particular black tattoo on his arm. Magnus wasn't sure if had been there the last time he'd seen him. “Your tattoos let you understand me?” Alec paused, before nodding his head. Magnus blinked, surprised. He'd heard stories on his voyages of natives in foreign lands that claimed to draw power on the Marks they made on their skin, but never in such a literal sense. “Do they let you do other things too?” He asked curiously. Alec nodded his head firmly at that. “Huh. Interesting.” Magnus said, “Well, since you can understand me, let me ask you this: Alec, can you take me to the surface?” Alec paused, the smile dropping from his face. That wasn't the reaction Magnus was hoping for. Magnus shifted forward, his feet dipping into the cold water of the lake.

 

“I need to get back to the mainland, you see. I can't stay here forever.” Magnus told him gently. Alec hesitated, looking around in confusion. He suddenly pointed at the bundle of wrapped silk lying on the shore. Magnus was sure that it contained his daily meal of fish. “Yes, thank you for the food.” Magnus replied slowly. Alec was looking at him with confusion clear on his face, clicking at him frantically. “Yes, thank you, Alec. But I need to get home. I _can_ get home from here, can't I?” Alec pushed away from Magnus, slipping underwater for a long moment, before his head finally resurfaced. He whistled sadly. Magnus paused. “Is that a yes or a no?” After a moment Alec nodded. Magnus grinned at him. “Alright then, let's go!” Alec shook his head roughly. Magnus halted at that. “...What do you mean no?” He asked. Alec looked away nervously before he pointed at the bundle of food, chirping hopefully. “You want me to stay and eat...?” Magnus tried. Alec nodded his head quickly.

 

Realization hit Magnus and he felt his blood run cold. “You want me to stay here, period. You don't want me to leave.” Alec smiled again, nodding his head eagerly. Stunned, Magnus stared into Alec's bright blue eyes, taking in the way they sparkled in the glow of the algae-lined cave.

 

Anger raced up from the dark depths of Magnus' heart. He scrambled to his feet, glaring at the merman. He truly wondered now if Alec had accidentally come across him in the cave, or if Alec had brought him here on purpose. Magnus had no way of leaving on his own. The cave was like a prison cell. Magnus was completely trapped if Alec didn't want him to leave.

 

“I am not going to stay here forever, Alec!” Magnus said sharply. “You can't just leave me in here like some prisoner! I'm a human being! I need _dry_ land!” He added angrily. Alec was staring at him with wide, confused eyes. He shrunk away from Magnus, floating out into deeper waters. Alec's wide-eyed look only infuriated Magnus more. Alec, who had acted kind and innocent, had thought of him as nothing more than a pet. Nothing more than a thing for the merman to play with when he was bored. Magnus' nails dug into the flesh at his palms. “I would have been better off if you have drowned me at the bottom of the ocean like the monster you are!” Magnus shouted, before whirling away and walking deeper into the cave.

 

Magnus stayed in the back of his cave, far away from the water's edge for the rest of the evening. He heard Alec splash around, chirping his name a few desperate times before silence reappeared. A part of him felt horrible about what he'd said to Alec, but for the most part he was angry. All this time that he could have been home, yet a deranged merman was holding him prisoner. There was no way he could live in this cave for months, or even years, surely Alec had realized that?

 

Or maybe he hadn't. The confusion on his face had been blatant as Magnus had yelled at him. But that didn't excuse Alec's actions at all; he should have never taken Magnus away from the surface.

 

After a while Magnus walked back to the shoreline, not surprised to see that Alec really was gone. The silk bundle was still there, and out of curiosity Magnus opened it to see cut pieces of fish lined up neatly for his consumption. His heart ached in that moment, but he didn't touch the fish. It was nothing more than pet food in Alec's mind.

 

And no matter how bad Magnus felt for yelling at Alec, he wouldn't forgive him. It was hard though, when all he'd known inside this cave was the merman's kindness. He remembered the kindness of men and women on the shore as well, but even more he remembered their cruelty. If he had been younger, if he hadn't taken years to claw his way out of the mud and into the spires of high society, then he might have been tempted to stay. Magnus grit his teeth, walking out into the water. His eyes were on the tunnel, on the only exit from the cave. He wasn't the boy from years ago; he had a life he wanted back, and only one way to get it.

 

He was going to go swimming.

 

Magnus waded out into the water. It was cold, but not bad enough that the merchant thought he'd freeze. When the water came up to his chin, Magnus kicked off the floor of the cave and swam. Swimming wasn’t hard for him; he'd grown up on the water. The ocean was more of a home to him then his parents’ house had ever been.

 

Magnus pushed that dark thought away quickly, focusing on reaching the surface. He was taking a gamble, not knowing where he was. He could have been miles away from the nearest port. Or even the nearest part of the mainland. The idea of wasting away in this cave was worse.

 

Magnus swam over to the wall directly above the tunnel, gripping it for a moment as he took a few deep breaths. He inhaled deeply, and then dove down into the water. The light from the algae lit up the tunnel as he swam into it. Magnus watched the passageway carefully as he went. He kept his eyes on the roof of the tunnel for the most part, taking advantage of the small pockets of air that sometimes appeared in the rough upper edges of the algae-lined rock.

 

The tunnel was longer than he expected, and Magnus surfaced in a large air pocket, weighing his chances. Should he go back to the cave or keep trekking forward? Magnus looked out to see more of the algae-lined tunnel leading away from him, with no end in sight. He bit his lip, tasting the seawater on it. The way back only led to a dead end. He had no other choice.

 

Just as he decided to move forward, a dark blur darted into the tunnel, and for a second Magnus thought it was Alec, until another dark mass joined it. They swam under his feet, slow enough that Magnus could see a flash of scales. For a moment Magnus thought they were going to swim past him, before they twisted around and made a beeline for him. Magnus froze as they blurs swam closer, suddenly regretting the idea to leave the relative safety of his cave.

 

The figures slowed down as they neared him, until he could make out human torsos and fish-like tails. They were mermen than. They both had sun-washed silver hair and bright green eyes, their tails a bright green like in the stories.

 

One of them surfaced in front him. The merman studied him curiously for a moment, before he clicked his tongue at Magnus.

 

“Hello.” Magnus greeted, hoping the merman was as polite as he was currently acting. “Can you help me get to the surface?” The mermen hissed at him before diving back under. The two mermen circled him again, and Magnus watched as they studied him underwater, their mouths moving as if they were talking.

 

Magnus should have known that there were more mermen in the area, and he hoped they would be as nice as Alec had been. Well, minus the kidnapping and holding hostage bit.

 

He drew in a sharp breath when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, and then he was underwater, being dragged along by one of the mermen at ridiculously fast speeds. The other followed along just as fast. Magnus focused on holding his breath. Usually he could hold his breath for a while, but it was hard when the mermen were dragging him along like a kite on a string. All around him were the winding, glowing tunnels of the cave, and then, abruptly, there was open water.

 

Magnus was in the middle of the deep ocean, the reef-studded sea floor closer than the sparkling surface. Magnus kicked at the mermen's grip on his ankle, trying to swim towards the light. The merman didn't let go, and Magnus looked back down at him in confusion. Both the mermen were watching him with amused eyes. When they saw the look on his face they burst into laughter. The sound was like a beautiful melody, and Magnus was shocked at it for a moment, before he realized what they were doing.

 

They were drowning him.

 

Magnus kicked harder. The merman didn't let him go, the creature looking as though he were enjoying Magnus' struggles. Magnus had nearly drowned by being held under the water before; he knew what to do. He curled up slightly, coming closer to the merman, before kicking his free foot into the monster's face. The merman shrieked in pain, releasing his ankle. Magnus kicked his feet roughly, managing to make it a few feet to the surface before hands grabbed both of his legs, pulling him back down. Both of the mermen had him now, and both looked angry. Their fingers dug into his ankles rough enough that Magnus would have cried out in pain if it hadn't meant losing his air supply. He thrashed in the water, knowing it was hopeless. He belatedly realized that he would have rather stayed in the cave then this. Drowning was a conscious death; he'd know every moment before he breathed his last.

 

“Magnus!” A voice cried out. Magnus looked around wildly, pausing when he saw a figure rushing at them in the distance.

 

It was Alec, his tail a black blur behind him. When Alec realized what the other mermen were doing, his face grew fierce; the spines of his tail glowing silver like moonlight stretching across clear waters. The mermen released Magnus at the sight of Alec, and Magnus turned to see horror on their faces.

 

A light flickering below him caught his eye and Magnus looked down to see two streaks of black and light rising rapidly from the sea floor. A moment later the streaks rushed past him and his captors. Red filled the water like clouds and the mermen shrieked, one of them nearly knocking Magnus out of the way as they began to swim away. Blood surrounded him, and Magnus didn't know which way to swim. Alec appeared in a flash of black scales, grabbing Magnus and pulling him away from the blood-filled water. Magnus looked over to see the two mermen flailing around in a panic while two others circled them like sharks. He relaxed only when he saw that they had the same kind of tail as Alec.

 

They had black scales and fin with clear spikes, only now the spikes were glowing like just like Alec's. One of them was male, his eyes and hair a bright gold. The other was female, and looked so much like Alec that they had to be siblings. She had an intricate scrap of fabric patterned with oyster shells covering her breasts. It looked more like shimmering armor than clothing. Both of them looked angry as they circled the other mermen.

 

Magnus was pulled back around, Alec watching him with frantic eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked. Magnus stared at him in shock.

 

“You can speak?” He said, only remembering then that he was still underwater. Water filled his throat, burning wildly. Magnus thrashed around in a panic. He could see the surface above him, maybe a hundred feet up, but Alec abruptly pulled him away from it. Magnus kicked wildly in Alec's arms, but the merman was strong. Magnus remembered the tales of slender mermaids dragging burly sailors into the deep without any trouble. After what he'd been through it didn't seem so ridiculous. Darkness steadily filled his vision, and moments before he lost consciousness he saw Alec tug him through the tunnel entrance of his cave.


	4. Revival

When Magnus woke up, he was back in the cave, his feet submerged in the water. As his blurred vision began to clear, he took inventory of himself. No excruciating pain, no being dead. In the background there was a collection of sounds -- clicks, whistles and chirps echoing off the cave walls. Magnus sat up slowly, looking out into the water. There, Alec sat on his rock with the two other mermen from earlier flanking him. It was very easy to see that the mermaid with long, black hair was related to Alec. They had the same high cheekbones and pale skin, but the female's eyes were dark and her gaze sharp.

 

The blonde on his left didn't look to be related to Alec at all, his hair was short and wavy, and his eyes were the same shade of gold as his hair. He had the same dark tail though, and he was clicking at Alec just as loudly as the mermaid was. Both of them looked mad, with Alec sitting between them looking guilty.

 

Alec glanced up at that moment and gasped when he saw that Magnus had awoken. The others looked just as surprised, watching Magnus with wary curiosity. Alec quickly dove into the water, swimming up to the shallows in front of Magnus.

 

“Mach-nus?” Alec said cautiously, pulling up to the human's side. Magnus remembered that he was supposed to be mad at Alec for keeping him locked away in the cave. But he also remembered that Alec had saved his life. Magnus offered him a weak smile.

 

“You could have told me about the mean mermen.” Alec flushed at his words, nodding his head and chirping nervously. “Couldn't you speak earlier? Or was that me hallucinating?” Alec paused, tilting his head in confusion and clicking his tongue again. Magnus remembered the melodic laughter of the mermen that had tried to kill him. He'd been underwater when he'd heard the mermen speak. “Wait, let me try something.” Magnus scooted into the water, until he was up to his chin. “Say something to me.” He told the merman, before taking a breath and ducking underwater. After a moment Alec dipped underwater.

 

“Like this?” Alec said nervously. Magnus surfaced, grinning widely.

 

“I can understand your voices underwater.” He said, pleased with this discovery. “That makes things so much easier.” He blinked when Alec placed a hand on his shoulder. Alec tugged him gently under the water, opening his mouth to speak.

 

“I'm sorry.” Alec said, “I didn't want to keep you here. It's just…the water sickness that humans have...” He trailed off. Magnus paused, looking confused. He surfaced, wiping the sea from his eyes.

 

“Water sickness?” He repeated. “Are you talking about drowning?” Alec shook his head, tugging Magnus back underwater.

 

“Water sickness.” Alec repeated. “If humans go too deep too fast, or go up to the surface too fast...they die.” He said. “This cave is deep. If you were to swim to the surface you would die from the water sickness...” He told him. Magnus surfaced, taking a deep breath.

 

“You're talking about the diver's disease.” He said quietly. He'd heard of such deaths happening to inexperienced pearl divers off the coast of India. The boys would dive too quick, going too far for their precious pearls, and then a strange kind of illness would take hold of them. They would lose control of their senses and when the divers rushed them to the surface, they'd be dead or in great pain. In his mad rush to reach the surface he'd forgotten about it. If Alec had foolishly dragged Magnus to the surface, he very well may have been dead by now.

 

So he was stuck here. Magnus sagged slightly in the water, defeat in his eyes. Alec tugged at his shoulder, urging him to come back under the water. Magnus dipped his head in obligingly. Alec smiled at him nervously.

 

“But I talked about it with Jace and Isabelle, we have a plan. It might work.” Alec said. “We-we might be able to get you to dry land.”

 

“...And you'd want that?” Magnus asked lowly once he was above the surface. “For me to leave you?” Alec faltered at his words, looking upset at the thought. The merman nodded nonetheless, a sad smile on his face. Magnus watched him quietly for a moment, before replying. “What is your plan?”

 

Alec's plan was for Magnus to slowly swim to the surface while Alec and his friends supplied him with air. The idea was sound enough in theory, if Magnus swam slowly enough then diver's disease wouldn't affect him.

 

Part of him was still worried about trusting Alec and his friends. But Alec had saved his life twice now; he didn't think the merman would stop any time soon.

 

Magnus waded out into the water, letting Alec pull him close. The merman's tail curled around him, and Alec balanced effortlessly in the water as he tugged Magnus under.

 

“We're going now.” Alec said once they were under water. The trip out of the cave was much faster with Alec pulling him along. The merman swam so fast the entire cave was a twisting, glowing blur. Magnus was dizzy by the time they hit the open ocean.

 

Magnus' head felt a little light-headed and he twisted his body around so that he could swim on his own. Alec kept a grip on his hand though, and Magnus glanced around him to see the open ocean. It was beautiful in a terrifying, empty way. He finally looked up at the surface. It seemed like it was miles away.

 

How was he supposed to even get there?

 

Alec came up to him, grabbing Magnus' face in his hands. The merchant had only a moment to brace himself before Alec kissed him. Magnus froze. Alec turned his head, impatiently shoving his tongue into Magnus' mouth, much to the human's shock. After a second Alec breathed air into Magnus mouth, and the merchant inhaled instinctively, eyes wide and burning with seawater. Alec pulled away after a moment.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked. Magnus nodded his head quickly, and began swimming for the surface. He went slowly, knowing that if he went too fast he would get sick. Alec circled around him protectively, and when Magnus needed to breathe Alec would come up to him and breathe for him. As they slowly ascended Magnus could see Jace and Isabelle in the distance, circling around them in a larger ring, as if to guard them from possible attackers.

 

Magnus knew there was nothing sensual in Alec's kisses, but he still felt a disturbing sense of elation from them. Every kiss lasted longer, and Magnus wondered if kissing was the same for mermen as it was for humans.

 

Eighteen kisses later and Magnus finally broke the surface, breathing in his first real gasp of air in a long while. Alec surfaced in front of him, looking over the merchant's shoulder. Magnus turned around, shocked to see in the distance that there was a port city. He could tell by the large, distinct purple banners hanging from the city's white walls that it was Port Nix, home to his old friend, Aldous. Magnus couldn't believe that he'd been a swimmer's distance from Aldous' home. He hadn't been here in almost ten years, even so, the fact that there were so many merpeople so close to the port was alarming.

 

“How can we be so close?” He asked.

 

“Niiixxx,” Alec said with a degree of difficulty. Magnus turned to look at him. Alec paused for a moment, before ducking his head underwater. Magnus drew in a breath and quickly followed. “He knows of my people.” Alec told Magnus once he was submerged. Magnus felt of rush of water next to him and saw Isabelle to his left.

 

“We have an agreement.” She said, her voice just as melodious as her brother's. “Don't drown the sailors from his port, and in return he banned all trade of merman corpses in his city. They don't hunt us and we don't hunt them.” She said, her dark eyes eerie. Magnus surfaced to breathe, enjoying the clear air, before he went back under. He nearly choked when he realized that the blonde, Jace, was on his right now.

 

“When Alec took you from the human ship, if was against the agreement we had.” Jace pointed out.

 

“I didn't drown him.” Alec said, visibly upset.

 

“You kept him as a hostage.” Isabelle shot back, before looking back at Magnus. “The other mermen didn't want to risk you telling Nix about how you'd been taken and risk the agreement being broken.”

 

“So they decided they would drown you, rip you to pieces and feed you to the fish.” Jace supplied easily. Magnus quickly surfaced, shaking his head.

 

“Alright. I understand.” He said aloud. “Are you allowed to go into port?” He asked Alec, who shrugged and dipped back underwater. Magnus sighed before diving back under.

 

“We just don't.” Alec said. “The elders tell us not to.”

 

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Magnus said hesitantly. The expression on Alec's face was painful to see. In that moment Magnus made a decision that could have been very bad. “Well, at least, until we see each other again. I hope we see each other again, just under different circumstances.” Magnus added easily.

 

Alec’s eyes shined, brighter than the sky above them. The image of the merman’s smile stayed with Magnus the entire swim into the port.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The trip from the shoreline to Aldous' villa was a long one, complicated by the fact that the Port Master's guards refused to let Magnus enter the Port Master’s grounds. Magnus couldn't blame them; he had no identification and his clothes were tattered like a beggar's from his days in the cave. He also hadn't bathed properly in several days.

 

It was only after Magnus proved that he'd been a guest at Aldous' home before by describing the Port Master's appearance, his favorite drink, and the furnishings of his personal study that the guards let him into the courtyard. They refused to let him inside though, and instead sent a servant to go fetch Aldous.

 

Magnus was beginning to feel the exhaustion creep into his bones, and it was difficult not to snap at the guards for their downright rude behavior. He did resemble a beggar, but that knowledge didn't soothe the annoyance Magnus felt when the guards sneered at him.

 

He looked up at the sound of the villa doors opening, his mood brightening slightly when Aldous walked out into the courtyard.

 

Aldous Nix was best known as a fantastically rich, and possibly insane trade partner for the mainland empire. His wares lied in resources from the sea, namely luxury salt filtered from the crystal clear water around him. He and Magnus had met through Catarina Loss, a widowed merchant who had a market on the medical herbs that flowed from the colonies far South of the capital. Catarina had called them both eccentric, and unsurprisingly Aldous and Magnus had bonded over their mutual weirdness. Aldous had been the one to fund Magnus' initial trips as a cloth merchant, and it was because of him that Magnus was where he was today.

 

Aldous was far older than Magnus, and the age showed. His hair and beard were both a snowy white and fine wrinkles ran across his skin. His taste in clothes had always varied in eccentric ways, but he preferred dark-colored fabrics. Even now he was wearing a deep purple shirt lined with pearls and charcoal grey pants. Aldous was always sporting leather gloves to cover his hands (Magnus assumed the older man had a thing against dirt) and was wielding a black cane studded by large salt crystals the gleamed like diamonds.

 

Aldous hardly batted an eye at Magnus' rundown appearance, welcoming the merchant into his home. He led Magnus into the villa, shushing the merchant's attempts to explain his story.

 

“Tell me your tale after you have rested.” Aldous said, patting Magnus on the hand and letting a servant lead him to a spare room.

 

Magnus was given a large room with an adjoining personal bath. Everything was colored in the deep blue of the sea, including the large chucks of carved salt that were formed into whales or other fish. Aldous' salt was considered a royal luxury on the mainland, and the whale figurine resting on the table beside Magnus' bed could have fetched enough money to feed the merchant for a year. Magnus shook his head, pleased to see that Aldous was doing well, before he busied himself with getting clean.

 

He took a hot bath to soak the salt from his bones, and then drained the water and refilled the tub so that he could actually scrub himself clean with soap. When Magnus had finished washing the sand from his hair he drained the water, grabbed a towel and walked back into his bedroom. There he found a pair of bright blue pants and a black shirt with matching blue lace around the seams. Aldous hadn't forgotten his taste in clothing then. Magnus didn't bother to wonder where he'd located the clothing either. The man had mysterious ways of doing things. Magnus was envious.

 

Magnus sat down on the bed, contemplating whether or not he should rest or eat something, only to awaken hours later at a knock on his door. He’d fallen asleep. Magnus stumbled from his bed, wiping at his eyes and opening the door with a yawn. The female servant there smiled at him and informed him that Aldous would like his company at lunch. Her blue eyes caught Magnus' attention, and he was reminded of Alec in that moment.

 

A pang throbbed in his chest, and Magnus told the servant that he'd be down in a few minutes.


	5. Port Nix

When Magnus arrived in the dining hall Aldous was sitting comfortably at a large table full of food. There was enough food to feed five people instead of two, but Magnus was suddenly starving. He all but fell into his chair across from Aldous, only his best manners keeping him from diving on the food like an animal. There were all kinds of cooked meats, from fish (Magnus didn't want that at all) to roasted fowls. Steamed and seasoned vegetables dripped with butter, while freshly picked herbs were mixed into a salad topped with goat cheese and fruit. There were bread rolls studded with seeds and potatoes baked and filled with cream and three different bottles of wine chilling in a bowl carved out of ice.

 

Magnus nearly wept in delight.

 

“Now then,” Aldous began, looked both amused and concerned at the expression on Magnus' face. “Let's take a moment to fill our stomachs and then we'll discuss how you managed to wash up in my harbor.” At his words Magnus ate ravenously, in a manner that was not at all mannerly, but Aldous merely smiled graciously and told the merchant that he'd be sure to give the cook his regards.

 

“Thank you,” Magnus said the moment his hunger subsided enough for him to speak. Aldous raised a brow in inquiry and Magnus continued. “For taking me in like this. There are plenty of other Port Masters that would have happily turned me away. I am in your debt, Aldous.”

 

“Think nothing of it, Magnus. We've been trade partners for years, and you've always been able to entertain me far more than any of the other men that come here hoping to steal away with my resources.” Aldous sipped at his wine before continuing. “That, and if I left in you in such a sorry state, Ms. Loss would certainly have a bone to pick with me, and that woman terrifies me.”

 

“Catarina isn't that bad.” Magnus said, lying easily.

 

“She has a soft spot for you.” Aldous answered dryly.

 

“She pushed me out of a carriage one time,” Magnus mentioned for good measure, “we'd been drinking. It was raining and muddy. I slipped and bruised my ankle.”

 

“She has a soft spot for you.” Aldous repeated evenly, “or else she would have ordered the cabby to drive faster before tossing you out.” Magnus couldn't argue that point. “More importantly, I'm curious as to how you washed up on my shore. Come on, I'm sure this will be a fantastic adventure.”

 

Magnus told him the story of falling overboard, only to be rescued by Alec. He left out the bit about being attracted to Alec, preferring to keep that bit a secret. He told Aldous all about his attempt to swim to the surface, to finally communicating with the mermen, and making it to the port with their aid. At first Magnus had worried over whether or not Aldous would believe his story, but the Port Master's eyes had glittered with intrigue through the entire tale.

 

“I'm surprised to find that the mermen were willing to help you.” Aldous finally said, motioning for a servant to pour him more wine. “I've only talked with them briefly myself. And that was to make a deal. We've always had a bit of an uneasy ceasefire agreement, you see. We don't allow the fishing of mermen in our parts, and they don't drown our men.”

 

“Alec told me.” Magnus explained, tucking back into his food in a more proper manner. “I'm surprised you even knew they were there.” He added. “Mermen are just myths in other parts of the ocean.”

 

“Mermen exist everywhere in the ocean, Magnus. Much like how humans exist everywhere on land.” Aldous answered sagely. “The only difference is that they can hide deep underwater where no human can go, while we can only climb to the tops of all of our mountains.” Magnus nodded at Aldous' logic, taking another bite of his meal. “If they are indeed friendly with you...” Aldous began after a moment. “I was hoping to attempt something.”

 

“What?” Magnus asked curiously, pausing over his meal.

 

“Becoming formal trade partners with the mermen.” Aldous told him. Magnus' fork clattered to his plate. Aldous nodded at his shocked expression. “I expected that reaction, even from you.”

 

“Trade partners?” Magnus began shakily. “Why? How...?”

 

“Well, they're just as intelligent as humans, aren't they? Your talk of the mermen's speech proved that to me. There are plenty of valuable resources that they'd be more than capable of getting. Coral, pearls, they could even hunt whales if they coordinated well enough.” Aldous settled back in his chair. “I think it's an ingenious plan.” Magnus looked back at his plate, taking another bite of his steak and mulling over the finer details of Aldous' idea. They didn't call Aldous insane behind his back for nothing. But there was a certain monetary appeal in the idea, even Magnus could see that.

 

“Well, I guess it is a decent plan, Aldous,” Magnus said finally “but how would you manage to settle the trade agreements, the taxes...what would you even give them in return?”

 

“Well, it's not like I knew how to ask before you came along.” Aldous pointed out. “But this merman, Alec, if you can talk easily to him, then perhaps we could form an agreement with both of your help.”

 

“I don't even know if I'll ever see him again, Aldous.” Magnus said, the thought causing a pang in his chest. He looked down at his plate, frowning when he realized that he wasn't hungry anymore. If anything he felt ill.

 

Aldous watched him quietly from across the table, and in that moment Magnus wondered if he’d said too much. Aldous was old. He was old in the ways that drove some men mad, or filled with contempt for the younger generations. But Aldous was only slightly insane, and had no contempt for Catarina, a young widow who was stunned by many other Port Masters, or Magnus, a farmer’s son turned into a successful merchant. Catarina had told Magnus before meeting the Port Master that the old man could see things that others couldn’t. Magnus had been wary of those words, but Aldous’ hospitality had erased all but the slightest of fears in Magnus’ mind.

 

A guard burst into the room at that moment, his eyes wide in panic. Magnus and Aldous looked at the guard, shocked at the disturbance.

 

“Sir! A ship sank just outside of the harbor!” The guard announced in a rush. Aldous blinked, rising to his feet.

 

“What?” He asked, a frown on his face. The guard nodded shakily.

 

“Our sentries confirmed it, sir! In the water there were mermaids. They were...they were dragging the men under the water! We haven't found any survivors!” He cried. Magnus stared at the man as if he were insane. He remembered Alec, with his smile, his sweet personality, and his kisses.

 

And then he remembered his siblings, rushing through the water like lightning, slicing into the other mermen, filling the water with blood. He rose his feet, looking to Aldous. The older man had a dark expression on his face.

 

“So much for a trade agreement.” Aldous muttered. “Ready your men! Shut down the harbor. We'll put a stop to this one way or the other!” He grabbed his cane and made for the door. Magnus followed the Port Master as he walked down the ornate hallway. He caught Aldous' arm, pulling him to a stop.

 

“Let me talk to them, Aldous! There has to be a reason.” Magnus said. Aldous gave him a weary look.

 

“I know there has to be a reason, Magnus, but I have a duty to my citizens.” He said sternly. “If you think that you can solve this without any more bloodshed I'll welcome it.” He added after a moment.

 

“I can try.” Magnus promised him, not knowing if he could do even that.

 

Minutes later the pair reached the docks, filled with both townspeople and guards. Aldous squared his shoulders and began barking out orders.

 

“Civilians off the docks! Do you want to fall in the water? Captain, send some of your men to pull them away!” Aldous ordered, tapping his cane onto the ground. People began shuffling away as guards moved to usher them back onto the land.

 

Magnus stayed by Aldous, who walked down to the end of the dock with the authority only a Port Master could afford. A group of guards were gathered here, all of them armed with rifles. Beyond them in the water Magnus could see the shifting blurs of mermen.

 

“They're in the water. Do we fire?” A guard asked nervously, looking to Aldous.

 

“Hold your fire.” Aldous ordered sharply. The Port Master nodded at Magnus. The merchant stepped towards the end of the pier, looking into the water. Magnus could see the black shapes moving under the water in a flurry. He couldn't distinguish them individually, they were moving so fast.

 

“Alec!” He called out, walking to the edge of the pier. “ _Alec!_ ” Alec didn't appear and Magnus looked over his shoulder at Aldous. Aldous sighed, turning away to speak to the captain of the guard. Magnus felt panic rise within him. If war arose from fighting with the mermen, people would die on both ends. Alec could die. Alec's face, lit up with laughter, appeared in his mind.

 

Without a second thought Magnus dove into the water.

 

Catarina had often called him impulsive to the point of death. And Magnus had to agree.

 

Underneath the waves merpeople circled like an angry school of fish, their myriad of colorful hair and tails flashing in the light drifting down through the water. The ones closest to him looked shocked at his appearance, before they surged towards him. Magnus was beginning to realize what a huge mistake he'd made just before a voice range out.

 

“ _Stop!_ ” All the mermen stilled, looking to their right in unison. Magnus looked as well, relief blooming when he saw Alec surging towards him through the crowd. “Magnus!” Alec cried, catching the fabric of Magnus' shirt in his hands. Magnus paused when he saw the fear and anger in Alec's eyes. “They took him!” Alec said.

 

Magnus stared at Alec in confusion, before looking around. The other mermen were silent and still, watching Alec as though he were the leader of an army. Magnus paused to resurface. Aldous was standing on the edge of the pier, eyes wide.

 

“Did they hurt you?” He asked, his eyes wide in shock.

 

“No, but they're angry.” Magnus answered. Alec's head surfaced next to Magnus and the guns of the sentries fixed on the merman. Alec sank down into the water, until his furious blue eyes were the only things to be seen. Magnus instinctively wrapped his arms around Alec. Alec's arms circled his waist as well, keeping Magnus above the surface since he didn't have arms to tread water with.

 

“Hold your fire!” Aldous called out sharply, before looking back at Magnus. “Why are they angry?” He asked. Magnus looked to Alec, who was regarding Aldous with a suspicious look.

 

“Alec? Why are you angry?” Magnus asked. Alec looked back at him for a moment, and Magnus inhaled as the mermaid tugged him back under.

 

“They took him. Your people.” Alec said angrily. “They took my little brother!” Magnus looked around in confusion, before his gaze found Jace's mop of blonde hair. He pointing at Jace, obviously confused. Alec shook his head roughly. “Not Jace! My youngest brother! Max!” He said, “He's only seen nine passings of the whales! He's only a child!” Alec said fiercely. Magnus was shocked to see fire in Alec's eyes. It reminded him of when Alec had rescued him from the two mermen out in the sea. “The humans in the ship...they took him out of the water and into the port, there was _blood_!” Magnus nodded his head sharply, before squirming out of the merman's arms and resurfacing.

 

“A mermaid child!” Magnus gasped the second he drew in a breath. “Smugglers came and took a mermaid child into the city! That's why they're angry!” Horror flashed in Aldous' eyes before he turned to his men. Magnus could understand his concern. nearly all animals, especially humans, would kill to protect their children if need be. Mermen clearly weren't an exception. Aldous' port city was built on an island. Even though they could have taken the siege for a few months, if the merpeople sunk all of the ships going in and out of Nix Port they'd eventually starve the humans out in revenge.

 

“Search every building in the port! I want that child found!” Aldous snapped, before turning to help Magnus out onto the pier. Magnus sat down on the edge, his feet in the water. Alec surfaced in front of him, moving forward until he rested his hands on Magnus' knees, looking at him with fear and urgency.

 

“We're going to find him.” Magnus promised. “This is Aldous, the master of this port. He's sent his men to find your brother. We'll find him, Alec, and return him to you, I promise.” Magnus swore, gripping Alec's hands tightly.

 

Alec merely looked at him, clicking his tongue twice in what Magnus had come to realize was his name.


	6. Sunsets

 

Hours passed by with no sign of Max. Magnus watched from the dock as Aldous’ guards, distant flashes of metal armor in the setting sun, combed over the entire Port City. The water of the City Harbor was full of Mermen; looking like nothing more than a dark, waiting swarm.

 

Tensions were steadily rising every minute that Max wasn’t found, building slowly into a frenzy. Magnus was sure that the only reason the Mermen didn’t climb out of the water to search for the merboy themselves was because they didn’t have legs.

 

“Magnus,” Aldous spoke up. The merchant turned to look at him. “Tell the merpeople that I'm not allowing any ships to pass through this harbor until the merboy is found.”

 

“Alec understands you just fine.” Magnus answered easily, not sparing the other man a glance. He looked at Alec, who had stayed near Magnus since noon. By now Magnus’ clothes had dried into a rough, salty mess. At another time and place he would have dropped everything to change into something appropriately fashionable. Instead Magnus squeezed Alec's hands tightly.

 

“It's his brother the smugglers have taken as well.” Magnus said, staring deeply into the merman's eyes. “We need to find him.”

 

“That's what I'm saying. If any ships leave port, than it's most likely the smuggler's ships making a mad dash to the ocean. The mermaids have my permission to bring it down and do what they will with the passengers.” Aldous said. Magnus finally looked at him. “I've always considered mermaids akin to humans in a way.” Aldous continued. “If that boy is dead, its murder and we'll gladly turn the murderers to his family, as is customary.” Magnus turned to look to Alec, surprised to see the merman looking directly at Aldous. There was a connection there, a mutual understanding between the two. In that moment Magnus was sure that Alec would have killed to protect his family. The thought didn’t upset him, rather Magnus approved of the notion. Everything about Alec screamed ‘warrior’ and Magnus didn’t mind that at all.

 

Alec blinked, before looking back at Magnus and offering up a nervous, shy smile. The merchant glanced out to the setting sun, before rising to his feet.

 

“This is taking to long.” He announced. Alec chirped in agreement.

 

“Sir!” Magnus looked over to see a guard running to Aldous, the man snapping forward a salute. “We’ve located the merboy!” Magnus turned to face the guard completely. Aldous was staring at the guard sharply.

 

“Is he alive?”

 

“Yes!” The guard answered loudly. Aldous let out at audible sigh of relief. Magnus felt the tension in his shoulders drain. “Where is he?”

 

“We located the smugglers’ hideout and have arrested them. But the merboy, he can’t speak our language, he’s panicking and we can’t grab him.” The guard faltered, glancing out into the ocean. “We didn’t want to hurt him, so-“

 

“Show me.” Magnus ordered sharply. The guard looked at him in shock, before glancing at the Port Master. Aldous nodded firmly and the guard saluted once more before turning to show Magnus the way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The guard led him to a shack of a house that was nestled in the poorer district of the Port City. This was the area in which servants and cheap craftsman made their homes. Two guards stood guard at the door, a distinct, inhuman wailing noise coming from inside.

 

Magnus stepped forward, entering the dark room and gasping. The smell of blood hit his nose and he instantly knew he was in a slaughterhouse.

 

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw the remains of fish tossed into barrels near tables lined with knives. In the corner, tangled in fishing net, was Max.

 

The merboy was nothing more than a child. His hair was dark and unruly, his eyes a large, bright grey. His tail had the same black scales as Alec and his other siblings, but Max lacked the lethal white spines that his older family members had. Magnus wondered if the spines grew in later, a mark of maturity in the merpeople's culture. He was tangled up hopelessly in the net, letting out a loud, screeching noise. It sounded like a child crying out for his mother. It very well may have been just that.

 

At the sight of Magnus, Max abruptly stopped crying. He lurched forward to grab a broken plank next to him, the end embedded with rusting nails. Grey eyes watched Magnus warily, as the merboy held up the board, his small arms shaking.

 

Magnus stepped forward, only for Max to chirp frantically, raising the wooden board in his defense.

 

Magnus raised his hands in surrender. He paused, watching Max's frantic eyes. After a moment of thinking, he pointed to himself, smiling easily. He chirped twice, saying the name Alec had first called him in the cave.

 

Recognition slowly filled Max's face and he lowered the plank warily. He chirped frantically back at Magnus, tears filling his eyes. The tears streamed down his face, before falling to the ground. They clattered loudly against the ground, and Magnus stared at the pure white pearls. A jeweler could have made a fortune off of them.

 

Magnus quickly stepped forward, taking a moment to help Max from the net. Max didn’t squirm at all, nervously watching as Magnus took his time to carefully detangle him. When Max was free, Magnus scooped the merboy into his arms and turned to the guardsmen. They were looking at the pearls on the ground in mild awe. Magnus paused, considering.

 

“The pearls are yours for your help.” Magnus said to them. “Thank you.” He then walked out of the building.

 

People stopped and stared on the streets, and Max buried his face in the fabric of Magnus' shirt, chirping and clicking nervously. Magnus shushed him gently as he carried the merboy to the beach. Mermen were peeking out of the water, and when they saw Magnus with Max in his arms several of them disappeared, while others swam in a rush into the shallows. Magnus stepped into the water, going forth until he was waist deep in water. Max squirmed in his arms, and Magnus lowered him into the surf. Max splashed away in seconds, disappearing under the water. Magnus could see the shadows of the merpeople circling the merboy like a school of fish. Finally after a moment Max resurfaced, Alec, Isabelle and Jace at his side.

 

Alec lunged forward with a loud splash, throwing his arms around Magnus and knocking the human back into the water. Magnus, caught off guard, struggled for a moment, panicking when he felt the hands of the other mermen on his arms. Rather then drag him down though; they pushed him back above the surface.

 

Magnus broke the surface, looking around in surprise to see the mermen helping him back up. One of the other mermaids, one with hair that was bright, curly red, clicked at Alec reproachfully. Alec blushed, pulling himself off of Magnus.

 

“It's alright.” Magnus said. “I'm fine.” Alec smiled at him happily. Magnus took a deep breath before he went under.

 

“Thank you,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hands in his own. Magnus jumped when he heard a chorus of 'thank you's from the group of mermen around him, before they steadily began swimming out to sea. Magnus surfaced again, waiting for Alec to resurface.

 

“Will you come back later?” Magnus asked, gripping Alec's hands tightly. Alec blushed, nodding his head. “Alright. I'll see you soon.” Magnus said, smiling at the merman.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks past in Aldous' port, and while Magnus was more than capable of boarding a ship and heading back for the mainland, Alec's presence made him stay.

 

Magnus' days were spent helping Aldous run his business. He'd balance the finances or other menial tasks the older man could no longer perform on his own, and in exchange Aldous gave him room and board.

 

At sunset Magnus would go down to the beach, and Alec would be there without fail, sitting patiently in the shallows. They'd sit together, sometimes talking, sometimes merely holding hands, but always together. Magnus had grown content with these evenings. The longing that had sat for years in his chest disappeared when he was with Alec, and the merman's salty kisses made his heart race.

 

Magnus didn't think he'd ever been in a relationship for so long without sex, but he could have gone the rest of his life without it if it meant spending his time with Alec.

 

Two months after Max's rescue, Magnus was summoned to Aldous' study.

 

“I've got something to tell you.” Aldous said, sitting at his desk. Magnus settled down in the plush chair resting in front of the man's desk.

 

“What is it?” Magnus asked, wondering nervously if Aldous was all but ready to throw him out of the villa. On Aldous' desk was a very large book. Aldous placed his gloved hands on the cover with a touch of affection.

 

“I've always loved the merpeople as a species.” Aldous told him. “There was something I found enchanting about them, ever since my father told me stories of them as a child.” He carefully slid the book across the table, so Magnus could study it more. Magnus could tell the book was very old, and probably very valuable. Across the cover was a single word: _Glaucus_.

 

“What is this?” He asked curiously. Aldous settled back in his chair with a sigh.

 

“An old, rare book. In it, information about a plant that can turn a man into a merman.” Magnus looked up at Aldous sharply.

 

“What are you talking about?” Magnus asked warily.

 

“I've seen the way you look at your mer...Alec. I haven't seen _humans_ look at each other with so much love, and yet the two of you can never truly be together.” Aldous told him. Magnus' heart ached. It was true he'd never be able to lie with Alec, or even start a life with the merman. All he had were future sunsets. Unless...

 

“If I have this plant...?” Magnus asked, picking up the book. Aldous nodded.

 

“You can become a merman, yes.” Magnus frowned, a small prick of suspicion blooming in his heart.

 

“If you love the merpeople so much, why not become one yourself?” He asked. Aldous laughed, shaking his head.

 

“The plant can't be found on land. It's found in the deep sea. It has to be gathered by a merman for the human.” Aldous explained. “You saved the merboy, Max. The merpeople love and are indebted to you. They'd welcome you with open arms. And, well, it would be nice having such a talented merchant to negotiate with if I do open trade with them.” Magnus laughed at this.

 

“Aldous, you...” Magnus trailed off. “...thank you.” He finally said. “You didn't have to give this to me, but you did.”

 

“Seeing the two of you in love like that and knowing how to make things better?” Aldous shook his head. “I'd be damning myself if I didn't give you this. Now, off with you! Go tell Alec about this.”

 

That night Magnus brought the book to the beach, smiling broadly at the merman. Alec looked at him in confusion, his confusion only growing as Magnus explained the plant's properties to him. Alec looked at the picture warily before ducking underwater. After setting the book down away from the surf, Magnus joined him.

 

“That is a dangerous plant.” Alec said underwater. Magnus nodded his head, before he surfaced.

 

“It will turn me into a merman.” Magnus told the merman. “We could be together. Not like this.” He gestured to himself drifting in the shallows with Alec. “We could live together. _Be_ together. If you wanted.” He added quickly. Alec's gaze softened as he gently pulled Magnus under.

 

“You...you would do that? For me?” Alec asked him. “You'd leave your home?” Magnus surfaced again.

 

“I've always traveled the sea, even as a child.” Magnus replied. “It is my home. A tail would certainly help in the long run.” Alec laughed at that, wrapping his arms around Magnus and all but dunking him under the water.

 

“I'll get Jace and Isabelle. We'll get the plant.” Alec promised. Magnus grinned, kissing the merman on the lips. Alec let him pull away after a moment.

 

“I look forward to seeing your world, Alec.” Magnus said above the surface, letting Alec pull him under once more.

 

“And I look forward to having you in it, Magnus.” Alec answered back, before turning and swimming away.


	7. Glaucus

The following sunset Alec returned, Jace and Isabelle in tow. They brought with them the plant described in the book, or rather, Magnus hoped that wasn’t the case.

 

The plant was a sickly white color, and for a second Magnus thought it must have been poisonous kelp.

 

He was sitting on the beach, with only a shirt (more like a dress) on. Aldous had pointed out that wearing pants would only complicate things in the long run, so Magnus has shed his dignity. Aldous was also standing on the beach, holding his book and looked very excited about the whole business.

 

Alec chirped at Magnus, holding up the plant, which Magnus took. The plant squelched in his hands and Magnus shuddered.

 

“Well,” Magnus said after taking a very long moment steeling his nerves, “a toast; to dying as a human, and hopefully waking up a merman.” He lifted the plant to his lips and took a huge bite out of it.

 

It was like some horrendous chef had taken poured a container of salt onto a jellyfish, before covering it in rough seeds that tasted like dry flour when chewed on.

 

Magnus gagged, covering his mouth, sheer force of will forcing him to swallow. After a moment he waited, trying to control his stomach.

 

In a moment it felt like he had eaten a jellyfish. Sharp, stabbing pains grew from his stomach, radiating down to his legs. He stumbled, falling to his knees, waves crashing against his torso.

 

“I…” He managed, before a stronger wave of pain hit him.

 

Magnus cried out now, his body jerking and convulsing. He tumbled into the surf with a splash, seawater filling his lungs. He felt hands on his body, heard Alec's frantic cries.

 

“-Magnus, are you okay? No! Magnus, _please_ -”

 

It wasn't just his stomach and legs, it was his whole body. Magnus' lungs felt like they were going to burn away. He opened his eyes and saw Alec's concerned face close to his. The merman pulled the merchant into his arms, and it was then that the darkness came.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Magnus woke he saw green grass woven around him like a shell. He moved to sit up, only for his entire body to lift airlessly off the ground.

 

Rather, off the nest of green he'd been resting on. He was underwater, small bubbles drifting up around him as he tried to get his bearings. Magnus twisted around, before realizing that his legs weren't working properly. He looked down, his eyes widening.

 

He had a tail.

 

It was a radiant bright blue, with a airy, flowing fin that ended in peaks of gold. It reminded him of the bright fish he'd seen the last time he'd visited Catarina in the tropical waters of the South Seas. Magnus reached out, petting his tail, feeling both the sensation of scales, as well as the feeling of a hand touching his own body. He shuddered, before trying to swim.

 

This proved to be harder than expected without his legs. He flopped and twisted around until he managed to squirm his way out of the nest he was in. Magnus' eyes widened as he looked around.

 

He was in another underwater cave, but the stone walls had been carved intricately with swirling patterns and designs. The light in the room came from a glowing jellyfish trapped in a large stone cage. There were flowery anemone attached in random arrangements on the walls, and fish swam in and out from the only entrance into the room. The green nest was actually kelp, and Magnus saw that it had been woven like a basket and tied to carved hooks in the ceiling and walls. It was bouncing slightly in the water like a hammock in the wind.

 

Magnus also had no trouble breathing. Magnus inhaled deeply, a rush of bubbles escaping his mouth when he exhaled. The idea thrilled him, and Magnus took a few moments to breath, grinning at the myriad of bubbles that he let out with each breath. After a moment Magnus squirmed around and pulled his way to the window, staring out of it in awe.

 

It was an entire city, with holes drilled into the walls of a deep underwater valley. Mermen and fish and larger creatures swam freely in the open space between the grand walls, some disappearing into holes and others swimming in every direction. There was even a shark drifting around lazily in the current.

 

On the sandy floor of the valley was a massive market, and Magnus could see tents made of seaweed held to the ground with rocks and drifting slightly in the soft, constant current. Magnus could hear voices, even music. It was like visiting the capitol city, but so much different.

 

He couldn't even see the surface anymore, only darkness up towards the surface. While there was darkness in the distance, the same glowing algae of the cave decorated the valley walls, and jellyfish floating in kelp cages throughout the water illuminated the city entirely.

 

Magnus stared in awe for a few more minutes, before he noticed something swimming towards him like a bullet. It was Alec, who dove through the window effortlessly. He caught Magnus in his arms and the pair tumbled weightlessly through the water.

 

“Magnus!” Alec said, looking excited. “You're awake!” Magnus saw the delight in his eyes, and couldn't help himself. He kissed Alec, and in a heartbeat Alec was kissing him back.

 

Magnus could taste the saltwater and he didn’t care, pulling Alec close, before he flopped back onto the floor. Magnus stared at his tail reproachfully. Alec was above him, grinning in amusement.

 

“Oh, don’t you start.” Magnus said, accepting the hand Alec offered him. “I’ve been here for less than an hour and you’re laughing at me.”

 

Alec sobered up at his words. “You were asleep for three days.” Alec told him. Magnus stared at him. “I didn’t know if you were going to wake up, I…” He trailed off, glancing away. Magnus pulled him closer, running his fingers along Alec’s jaw.

 

“I’m awake now.” He told him, kissing Alec’s cheek. “I’m fine now. Even if I can’t swim.”

 

Alec smiled at him, taking Magnus’ hand in his own.

 

“Then you’ll need to learn. It’s a big thing under the surface.” He said, swimming out the window, pulling Magnus along easily.

 

“I knew how to swim as a human.” Magnus told him easily. “How hard could it be as a merman?” Alec glanced at him, before abruptly pulling his hand free of Magnus’. The newly made merman flailed about, earning a few curious looks from the merpeople around them.

 

“Okay.” Magnus said as he slowly drifted down to the sea floor. “This is harder than I thought.” Alec laughed at this, gliding through the water easily and grabbing onto Magnus’ hands. He pulled Magnus against him, close enough that their chests were almost touching.

 

“Like this.” Alec said lowly, his blue eyes glittering. He twisted them around until Alec was belly-up. Alec placed his hands on Magnus' hips, flicking his tail gently. Magnus let Alec guide them through the water, working hard to keep the blood from rushing to his face. He turned his attention to Alec's tail. It moved through the water lazily, bobbing up and down in the current. It was like a combination of an oar and a rudder of a boat. Magnus tried mimicking Alec's movements, his hands going to rest on the merman's shoulders. “Good.” Alec praised softly. Magnus looked back at him.

 

“Do all mermen have to learn like this in the beginning?”

 

“Yes, when they're young and still building strength in their tails.” Alec explained, easily guiding the both of them under a coral reef. Bright fish burst from the grooves in the pink coral. Magnus watched them in awe, before turning his attention back to Alec.

 

“So I'm as bad as a child?” He asked.

 

“You're _worse_ than a child.” Alec teased. “Max can swim better than you.”

 

“Well, thank you for soothing my bruised ego.” Magnus remarked dryly. Alec laughed, leaning forward to kiss the merman. Magnus didn’t even hesitate; he kissed Alec back with everything he had.


End file.
